Guilty Pleasures
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Severus Snape worships his pregnant wife and she enjoys torturing him. Includes a romantic Snape reciting Shakespeare.


**Title: **Guilty Pleasures**  
Author: **snarkysweetness**  
Characters/Pairings: **Severus/Marlene**  
Rating: **NC-17**  
Warnings: **Smut (kind of), pregnancy fetish**  
When: **1980.**  
Summary:** Severus Snape worships his pregnant wife and she enjoys torturing him. Includes a romantic Snape reciting Shakespeare. **  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns.If I owned, things would have turned out differently for these two. *stabs Nagini* **  
Author's Note: **This is for tangograce because she demanded more of this pairing.

Severus ran his hand over her tight, stretched flesh, reveling in how beautiful she looked with nine more kilos packed onto her tiny frame. She was beautiful, more beautiful than any woman had the right to be, yet, somehow, she was even more stunning now. It could be the pregnancy glow or just the knowledge that she was the holy vessel carrying their child, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"You're staring again," she said, a hint of teasing in her voice.

"I can't help it, you make it hard not to," he told her, running the washcloth back over her swollen stomach before placing a kiss on her temples. "You're gorgeous," he whispered, moving the washcloth to wash her breasts, slowly. They had gotten large as well and he wasn't complaining.

"I think you have a pregnant woman fetish, Severus. Should I feel offended?" She teased and he kissed her quickly.

"I do not and you're clean. If you'd like, I can carry you to bed and make you filthy again," he offered, kissing her shoulder.

She laughed. "I knew it, pregnant woman fetish."

"No, I just have a _you_ fetish," he informed her, unplugging the tub and helping her to her feet so that she could rinse off. Grabbing a towel, Severus slowly dried her off, earning him a pout. No matter what she said, she enjoyed sex just as much as he did. The longer he took, the poutier she would get about it and she was so fucking adorable when she pouted, he couldn't help taking his time.

Helping her out of the tub, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, his hands resting on her stomach as he kissed her neck.

"Mr. Snape, I don't think you've tried hard enough to seduce me if that's what you're attempting," she told him, pulling away a bit.

Tease.

He pulled her close again and kissed below her jaw and then her shoulder, moving up to her neck.

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? __  
__Thou art more lovely and more temperate: __  
__Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, __  
__And summer's lease hath all too short a date-"_

Marlene let out a loud snort. "Shakespeare, Severus? Really? Where in the hell did you learn that?"

He rolled his eyes. "I was trying to seduce you, _Mrs._ Snape, but if you don't like my methods, I won't even try." He was not going to tell her that Lily had once given him a book of sonnets, the arguing would never stop if he did.

She gave him a shrug. "Fine, be that way. I'm going to bed," she told him, pulling away and faking a yawn as she walked away from him and headed into their bedroom, a small waddle to her walk.

Severus smirked. She was so damn sexy pregnant and she didn't even realize it.

"Now, hold on a moment," he followed her into the bedroom, tossing off his shirt to reveal his thin, pale chest as he did so, followed by his trousers. "I think physical activity is good for you right now, so we _need_ to have sex; for your health."

She'd turned him into a romantic sod and instead of hating her for it; he just kept going with it. If it weren't for the fact that they were both secretly on opposite sides of the war and that they fought like cats and dogs eighty percent of the time, their relationship would be perfect.

"Is that so?" She asked, tossing her hair away from her shoulders as she lay back on their bed, revealing her body to him and he had to take a moment to compose himself before speaking.

"Yes, I have your best interests at heart here."

"Really? Because that erection you've got sprouting there says you have your libido's interests at…would it be heart? I think it's at bollocks, but that's just me."

He lay next to her and took her hand, kissing it before pulling her close so that he could spoon her from behind. "Well, it's your fault; I told you that you were too beautiful for your own good, or mine. If you're going to go around giving poor blokes erections, you should really help them get rid of them, but only if they're your husband." He didn't like the way other men looked at her, it drove him mad, especially that Sirius Black, wanker.

"Well, if I must, then I must, but I'm so fat and pregnant, I don't know what you want me to do but lie here," she teased.

Severus moved a hand to pinch one of her nipples before slowly trailing it over her body, taking his time over her stomach especially. Once he felt her shiver, he moved his hand between her legs, lightly touching the small patch of flesh there.

"Teasing isn't nice, Severus."

Minx.

"You have to say 'please'." He gave her a small bite on the shoulder, earning him a small moan from her lips.

"I am not begging, Severus."

He gave her clit a pinch before moving his hand to her thigh. "I didn't say beg, I just said to be polite, but if you want to be a rude little wench, I'll leave you here without anything."

She turned back to give him a glare. "Fine. Please. Happy?"

Oh how sexy she was when she was angry. He wanted to kiss that scowl off her face.

"Very."

Severus leaned in and took her lower lip between his teeth and gave it a small tug before kissing her, pulling her closer so that her back was flush to his chest. Still kissing her tenderly, Severus trailed his fingers across her body, memorizing every inch with his fingers. Small whimpers escaped her lips, but he ignored them, laying her on her back, his eyes roaming her body.

He waited only another moment before slipping himself into her carefully. He didn't want to take any risks with her body, so every movement was gentle.

When he was done, he held her, her head resting on his chest.

"Bloody pervert," she muttered with a smirk on her face.

"That's me. Pervert for the pregnant belly."

She let out a small yawn before relaxing against him. "Knew it."

Leaning back, Snape simply looked down at her, taking joy in simply watching her sleep.


End file.
